Zach's Return
by Luckyme22
Summary: Sequel to STAY - Zach finally comes home after a three year mission. But Cammie's not where she is supposed to be and something's different. And there's a new guy - In Zach's POV - One-shot but can be made into a two-shot - If you read, please review - ZAMMIE ALERT


**Ok guys before you yell at me for not updating in a while, let me tell you why. Um….er…. ah…. That's right! There are no excuses. Sozzies! Anyway, this is a sequel to STAY, the songfic I did in one of my stories, One Song, Thousand Memories. It's in Zach POV. And yeah, let's get started!**

 **DISCLAIMER: ALL RIGHTS GO TO ALLY CARTER**

 **Zach's Return**

I stepped out of the cab right in front of Cammie and I's apartment block. It has been three years since I have even seen Cammie and I can't wait. But there is this nagging feeling that she's moved on. Probably to someone who doesn't leave her for three years.

Here I am, my hand reaching up to the doorbell. With a deep breath, I pressed the button. Inside, I could hear a book rustle and the TV turn off. Coming towards the door and opening it was not Cammie but some girl. She checked me out, but before she could flirt, I spoke up.

"Where's Cammie?" She blinked at me, obviously shocked.

"Who the hell is Cammie?" She scrunched up her face as she said Cammie, and I wanted to slap right then and there but, of course, I didn't. Then I processed what she just said; Cammie must've moved out.

"When did you move into this apartment?" I asked impatiently. She looked really confused.

"Why do you want to know?" She said, dragging the words, and making them sound longer.

"Just tell me!" I yelled, and don't blame me; I needed to find Cammie. The girl flinched and answered timidly.

"About two and a half years ago," Yep, exactly what I thought. I had to go down to the reception.

"Look, I got to go," She looked sad, but I couldn't care less. I walked away before she could say anything.

I ran down to the reception, and Andy, the guy down there, recognised me. He called me over.

"If you're wondering where Cammie is, she moved out," Andy said, looking down at the laptop. My heart was beating as fast as a lightning bolt, as I asked the question that was on my mind the whole time.

"Do you know where she moved to?" Andy smiled.

"Actually, she told me just in case you came back, here you go," He handed me a sticky note with the familiar hand-writing.

"Thanks mate," I said, as I ran to the street to catch another cab. When I got into the cab, I thought about why Cammie had moved out. Maybe she moved in with someone else, but then why would she leave her new address with Andy to give to me? Luckily, the cab stopped at Cammie's new house before my thoughts could get the better of me.

I payed the driver, and watched as the cab drove away. I walked towards the front door. I sucked up all my courage, and I knocked on the door. I could hear two different voices; a familiar one, and a different one. I could hear Cammie's voice, talking to a someone way younger than her.

"Mummy, I think Uncle Joshy is here, and I don't like him," said the masculine baby voice, in disgust. My face scrunched up in disgust too, could be Jimmy and Cammie be a thing now? No.

"I know, sweetie, I don't like him too," I heard Cammie say, and relief flooded over me. Then there were footsteps coming towards the door. But the door didn't open. Cammie spoke again.

"Look Josh, I'm not going to open the door because last time, you tried to kiss me which is so gross. You know I love Zach, and don't you dare say," I heard her voice crack, "that Zach isn't coming back. Just because he wasn't there for Noah's birth, doesn't mean he's not coming back," At that point I couldn't take it anymore, I rushed in to find Cammie breaking into tears.

I wrapped my arms around her, and said, "Shh, I'm here now," She looked up and stared at me. She quickly dried her tears and hugged me tightly, and I hugged her just as tightly, nearly lifting her off the ground. We kept hugging until a voice interrupted us.

"Mummy, who is this?" We broke apart from the hug, and I stared at the little boy.

"Noah, this is your-" Cammie said, but Noah already figured it out.

"Daddy," With that he came over to me, and I bent down to be eye level with him. He had my brown hair, mixed with Cammie's pale blue eyes. He looked me up and down, then smirked at me. I smirked back at him but mine was bigger. He rolled his eyes and muttered, "What Mummy says is half true,"

"What does Mummy say?" I said, still smirking.

"Mummy says that your smirk is annoying but really hot. I just agree with the annoying part," Noah said, nonchalantly. I looked up at Cammie, but she looked away.

"So, Daddy, are you staying for dinner?" This time, Cammie looked at me but I just smirked and stared into Noah's eyes.

"I'm staying forever."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Daddy! Can you make sure next time Mummy doesn't cook? Because you're better!" Noah asked, pouring more bolognaise onto the plate. I smirked and looked over to Cammie, but she was gobbling up the spaghetti that I just whipped up. I walked behind her, and closed her eyes with my hands.

"Who is it?" I asked, turning my accent into a British accent. Cammie snorted.

"I don't know, is it Bex who flew all the way from Canada, while she was a mission, just play a stupid game?" She said, with sarcasm dripping from every word. I smirked, wanting to wind her up more.

"Firstly, this is not stupid game, and secondly, I'll give you a clue," I said in my normal voice, leaning in to give her a kiss on the cheek. As soon as my lips touched her soft cheek, not only was there the tingling sensation but a yell from Noah and Cammie's intake of breath. Cammie turned to stare at me, but Noah cleared his throat. Cammie looked away.

"Alright, time for bed, bud," Cammie said, getting up to tuck Noah into bed. I placed my arm on her hand.

"I'll tuck him in, and you do the dishes," She looked at Noah who was licking the bolognaise from the bowl, and then smiled.

"Sure," I nodded, and went over to Noah, picking him up easily, and placing him on my shoulder so he was having a piggyback ride. He realized that.

"Yeah! Look at me! I'm superman!" Noah yelled, his happiness clearly showing. I ran down the hallway to his room and I could hear Cammie's distant laughter.

I laid Noah down onto the bed and was about to leave when he made a snort. I turned around.

"What's wrong, Bolognaise?" I said, smirking at the nickname I gave him. He glared at me.

"Mummy reads me a story, can you read me one?" I sighed, really wanting to see Cammie.

"Can you go without one?"

"Nope," he said, popping the 'p'. Just at that moment, Cammie walked in. She sat next to Noah, patting the seat next to her for me to sit down. She then grabbed a book.

"Ok, bud, we were up to chapter twenty-five, right?" Cammie said, searching for the page in the book, or should I say novel, it was hella thick! Noah just nodded in response, busy getting comfy.

"I could hear the distant ringing of the siren, as I was pulled out of my home. The bright red guy just got me by my arms…" Cammie started reading the chapter, and I leaned my head on her shoulder.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"She used the last amount of breath she had to say, 'We are too scared', and that's it for chapter twenty-five," Cammie shut the book up, as I opened my eyes. Noah was already asleep, and I yawned.

"That was a very long chapter, don't you think?" I said, following Cammie out of Noah's room. Cammie smiled.

"Nope," she said popping the 'p'. I smirked, knowing exactly what I wanted to do with those extremely kissable lips. As soon as she was out the door, I pushed her against the wall, placing my hands on her waist.

I leaned in, and just as we were less than a centimetre apart, I whispered, "Miss me Gallagher Girl?" She rolled her eyes, but crushed her lips against mine. I could finally hold her in my arms without being afraid, I could taste her, and only her. She was mine, all mine. But the moment ended with a knock on the door. We broke apart, not expecting the anyone. Actually, Cammie was.

"Holy crap! I forgot that we had a girls' night out," Cammie said, detangling herself from me. I followed her, not wanting to let her go.

"Do you have to go?" I asked, as Cammie grabbed her stuff.

"Yeah, we made an oath," She said, staring at me to see if I was hurt. And I was. But I just shrugged.

"I'll see you later," I said, not expecting anything but a bye and a small kiss. But Cammie had something else on her mind. And I'm not complaining.

She grabbed me by my wrist and pulled me closer to her. She then kissed and, god, did it feel good? Our tongues moved in perfect synchronisation, her hands getting tangled in my hair. My hands were trailing up and down her sides, earning moans from her. Each time she moaned, I smirked. Each time I smirked, she kissed harder. Each time she kissed harder, I groaned. Each time I groaned… well you get the point.

But we didn't notice that Bex, Liz and Macey were watching. The bedroom was dark in where we kissed so they didn't realize it was me.

"Cams, I thought you were going to wait for Zach," We broke apart as we heard Liz's voice echo. Cammie tried to talk but Bex interrupted.

"Girl, I did not know you had it in you, I mean you looked like you were going to sleep with him if we didn't stop you," Again Cammie attempted to talk but Macey spoke.

"Are you drunk? Because you don't just go and hook up with guys you don't-"

"Enough! Liz, turn on the lights," Cammie said, obviously frustrated. As soon as the lights were on, the girls stared at me.

"Wait, Zach's here…" Liz said, shocked like the other two.

"And you forgave him for leaving you for three freaking years!" But Macey seemed shocked that Cammie just forgave me just like that.

"Let me go torture this fella!" Bex's British accent shone through the sentence. She grabbed a pillow but Cammie stopped her. Then she did something crazy next.

She started hitting me with the pillow while yelling at me.

"You left me for three years! You weren't here for our first baby! You weren't there for me!" I had enough, she's blaming everything on me. I just exploded.

"You're the one who never told me you were pregnant! And do you even know how much I tried to not be in the mission! If you just said that you were pregnant, the director wouldn't have let me on the mission! So, really, don't blame it on me when it's really your fault!" I ran out of the room, and went into Noah's room.

Noah was fast asleep, and I wish I could be like him, just so carefree. I don't get it: Cammie loved me for a minute, and then the next, she hates me. Maybe she never loved me in the first place. My thoughts were interrupted by Macey.

"Hey," she said, softly. I looked up at her, mad.

"Just say what you need to say and go," She wasn't surprised at my harsh tone.

"Look, I just wanted to say that Cammie didn't know that she was pregnant until the day after you left," Regret swirled in my mind. I can't believe I just shouted at her. I look up to see that Macey gone and I run into the bedroom where we were. Bex and Liz have left leaving Cammie all alone on the bed.

I stood from the doorway, not sure if she's still mad at me, "I'm sorry," She moved to face me, so I continued, "I'm sorry for leaving you, I'm sorry for not being here for you or Noah and I'm sorry for yelling at you. I really love you, and I understand if you want some space," I turned around but Cammie's voice made me stop.

"I'm sorry too," I turned around to see Cammie's eyes show sadness. Without thinking, I rushed towards her and climbed into the bed, holding her tight never wanting to let go.

"Zach, let me explain," I held her tighter, and cupped her face. I stared into those sad eyes.

"It's okay, I understand," I said, kissing her forehead. But she shook her head no.

"You explained and that means I'm going to explain," She looked at me, and I nodded my head for her to continue, "I really need you, and please don't leave me again, and," She stared into my eyes. "And I love you," Then she crushed her lips against mine.

We just kissed, enjoying each other and the freedom we had. We broke apart and I tucked her underneath my chin. I kissed her head, but I couldn't help but think that something's missing.

"Mummy, daddy, can I sleep with you?" Cammie and I looked down to see Noah at the foot of bed. I looked at Cammie, and she shrugged.

"Come on in," Noah scrambled towards us, and climbed in between us. Suddenly, nothing was missing, Bolognaise is here, and so is my Gallagher Girl. We all drifted into a peaceful sleep when I realized something. I shot up, only waking Cammie up.

"What's wrong?" She looked around frantically.

"Nothing, I was just wondering what's going happen tomorrow," I really wanted to spend the day with Cammie, but I wasn't sure if that was possible.

"Well," She said, dragging the 'l' in 'well'. "Tomorrow will be just you and me, just us," Her lips curling up, as she said the last part – just us.

Smirking, I responded, "Just us?"

"Just us. Noah's going to Bex and Grant's house to play with Marty, their son," I nearly choked on 'Marty'.

"Marty, that's what they named him, Marty?" I said, grinning. Cammie rolled her eyes.

"Yep, I know. Weird name," She said, as she settled back into bed. I did the same, but as soon as my head touched the pillow, I whispered, "I can't wait till tomorrow." I knew instantly she rolled her eyes but was smiling all the same.

I sighed, here I was with my new family, I really am a lucky guy.

 **So that's it, this is probs the longest one-shot I have ever written. Now I know some of you might want to know how Zach and Cammie's 'Just us" day went. So if you want I'll do it on the next chapter, but if only I can get 10 reviews. I know that's a lot but I worked really hard on this story.**

 **SHOUT OUTS:**

 **CONVERT REBEL: Thanks for favouriting and reading my stories.**

 **Smiles180: Thanks for updating your story,** _ **New Surprises,**_ **Its great!**

 **BugheadHastings: YAYYYYYYY you favorited my story!**

 **MyGallagherGirl66: thanks. That means a lot, because now I can zammie moments without thinking how bad it could be.**

 **Chigrl78: thanks for following me and my stories.**

 **Wow, that's a lot of reviews. And thanks for them because they make my day!**

 **Please review this story TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **Luv ya,**

 **Luckyme22**


End file.
